


Hidden Truths I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: On the verge of victory, the Consortium wants to tie up loose ends, unaware of the eyes watching them, waiting for the slightest mistake. Mistakes, which will send an unlikely crew on a quest to save the world and, in some cases, find redemption.





	Hidden Truths I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Hidden Truths 1 by Lady Bard

Hi, I've been hiding on this list being very quiet and am finally getting up the nerve to post part one of a story I'm working on. It's a bit out there but it wouldn't leave me alone for months so ,i gave in and started writing it. Here's what I've completed. Please, please let me know what you think good or bad. If it's bad be gentle and let me know what could use improving. I'm always up for suggestions. Thanks! Lady Bard

Title: Hidden Truths 1  
Author: Lady Bard   
Archive: yes  
Fandom: x-files  
Category: Adventure, Angst, Au, het, Slash, Romance, Drama  
Pairings: Skinner/Krycek, Mulder/Scully, others  
Rating PG-13 to mild R (not quite sure)  
Spoilers: nothing big, never seen the show.  
Warnings: To all who know my work, I've completely gone over the bend. The paranormal is real, Telepathy exists and why should Aliens be bad??? Violence, implied rape, and torture though I've tried to keep it brief. On the other hand, tenderness, smarm, stolen lyrics...  
Alex angst, He only has one arm, what did you expect??? He's a tortured soul. <g> Skinner angst to a lesser degree. Mulder is quite obsessive in this one so if that puts you off, sorry. This entire work is a flight of fancy for me. Hope you like it.  
Disclaimers: Any and all X-Files characters and concepts belong to Chris Carter and Co. I only borrow them to entertain those who choose to read this and, myself. I make no money and intend no copyright infringement. The rest of the characters and the idea for this story are mine. Any songs used belong to their writers and performers I only use them to enhance this work.  
Summary: On the verge of victory, the Consortium wants to tie up loose ends, unaware of the eyes watching them, waiting for the slightest mistake. Mistakes, which will send an unlikely crew on a quest to save the world and, in some cases, find redemption.  
Quick note: // indicates telepathic conversation while / private thoughts.  
Big thanks to Jan (not that she's likely to read this,) but she spent time going through maps with me.  
D'Nalia hope this is surprising. Heehee!  
I'd also like to thank D'Nalia because she's going to Beta this for me. Hugs, girly.

* * *

Hidden Truths  
By Lady Bard

Part one: Rian's

"Who will save your soul after all those lies that you told, boy? And who will save your soul, if you won't save your own?" Jewel

Unknown Cafe... Around noon

He sat in a small cafe, waiting. He'd been sitting there, alone, for a half-hour, sipping a Mocha. A slight figure slipped in and glanced around then casually started towards him. He kept himself from staring, this was too important for him to screw up. A life time of searching would pay off.

"Mr. Krycek?" A low husky voice asked.

"Yes."

"I have something for you." A package was slid towards him and the figure walked away.

With shaking hands, Alex Krycek set his mug down and rose, leaving a more than generous tip. He clutched the package tightly in his good hand, using his shoulder; he pushed open the door and stepped out into the warm day.

He realized the tremors running through him were becoming stronger and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. When he felt in control he walked towards his car, quickly slipping in and placing the package next to him. He then placed the key in the ignition and drove away.

He drove out of Washington, taking the Beltway to Route 66. The thing that surprised him most was the silence. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. Grabbing a tape, he popped it in. The one certainty Alex knew, was that he needed to disappear. He saw a sign that said Route 50 and took it.

Tory Amos' voice sang "these precious things." He drove contentedly for a half hour before realizing that he needed to figure out where he would go. Usually well prepared for anything, Alex found the lack of direction disconcerting. Up ahead a sign said Winchester, Virginia. /When did I hit Virginia?/ He decided to stop for gas and look for a hotel. He needed a quiet place to look through the data he'd been given.

Winchester turned out to be more a city than a town. A sign caught his eye that read Homemade Fried Chicken- The best in town. He realized how hungry he was after only having had a Mocha, which had mostly been untouched, and decided to drop in.

He walked in trying to look casual and walked up to the man behind the counter. "Hi, I'd like your special."

"Would you like anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Here's your number. Grab a seat and I'll call you when it's ready."

Alex found a place and sat down. Then he realized he was sitting on something. He rose slightly, and removed a flier from beneath himself. He stared at the breath taking view on the cover then opened it. It read, Rian's Bed and Breakfast. For quiet and relaxation. He read no further, knowing he would go there. It felt right to go there. Following his own instincts was something he had not been able to do much, so he relished the opportunity to do what he chose.

After paying for his food, Alex left and started driving. He opened the flier he'd taken with him and found a small map. He followed the directions and after over an almost two hour drive he found a small sign that said Deep Creek Lake. He found Rian's after driving down a dirt road.

All he could think was /huge!/. The building looked old, but well cared for. He looked around and got out of his car, Hoping against hope that the Consortium had been telling the truth. He picked up his package before popping open his trunk, taking out a duffel bag.

He entered the building and was warmly greeted by a matronly looking woman.

"How may I help you?"

"I'd like a room."

"Are those all your bags?" The woman had a slight lilt to her voice which Alex couldn't place, yet it gave him a peaceful feeling.

"Yes."

"And for how long will ye be stayn?"

"I, d-don't know a night or two?" His voice trailed off, half questioning.

***

Rian watched the young man's shoulders slump. To her, he looked to have traveled a long hard road and he reminded her of someone but she couldn't figure out who. She could *feel* the exhaustion and hopelessness roll off him in waves and strengthened the shield around her mind that allowed her to function in day-to-day situations. As an empath, she found daily life a trial sometimes. She found it difficult to engage in arguments and did her best to please everyone, knowing she couldn't do it all the time.

She had left city life to open this inn several years ago, after her daughter had been murdered. Her husband was a chef, and together they had built a new life for themselves. Away from conspiracies and others with gifts, in an attempt to find some stability in a world gone mad. While they'd managed to escape the conspiracy, they hadn't quite managed to leave the gifted behind. As a matter of fact, their main clientele were of the gifted. This didn't include their huge adopted family, who tended to drop in, unannounced, from time to time.

As she stared into the most amazing green eyes she'd ever seen, she decided she'd put him up for as long as he needed. If he didn't have the money, he could help out. She'd seen the haunted look this young man wore in her Ralf's eyes, all those years ago when they'd met. Maybe some quiet would do him good.

"How will you be paying? My name's Rian, by the way."

Alex couldn't understand what she'd asked. He had heard her speak, but the words had not penetrated his mind. All he could think was that in his hand, he held the location of the person he'd sold himself to keep safe and that the Consortium no longer owned him, that he was finally free. World weary, not a friend to his name, but finally able to make his own decisions once more and wasn't sure how to do it. Never mind that a couple of hours ago he'd been thrilled to have the choice.

"Mister?" She questioned, trying to get him to answer her, frightened at the blank look on his face.

"Alexie, my name is Alexie." /No more Krycek/ he thought suddenly, hating his last name.

"All right, Alexie. How will you pay me?"

He slid his hand into his pocket producing some money and tossing it on her counter. "Will this do?"

She picked it up and counted it. It was over $300. She handed $250 back to him and he gazed blankly at her.

"You paid too much, lad. Over $300 will get you much more than a couple nights."

"Will you tell me when it runs out?"

"When the money runs out?" She asked perplexed.

"Yes, then I'll go."

She wondered briefly at the horrors this Alexie had seen, then put the money in the cash register, locking it before rising to show him to his room.

***

Washington, D.C., FBI Headquarters: 2 pm

AD Walter S. Skinner could not believe his eyes. Standing before him was CGB Spender, holding all evidence tying him to the Consortium. "You are no longer needed Skinner. The truth is, we've won. There is nothing you can do to stop us now."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

Spender cackled, "And miss watching you suffer? No, my boy, I wouldnt want to miss that. Oh, Skinner, I suggest you retire before you're thrown out. You will get a nice severance check, and you can at least have your stupid dignity and honor. Honor gets you nothing, Skinner. When will you learn?" With those words, the smoker left, tossing the evidence on to his desk.

They were fools, fools... fools... fools... /What arrogance!/ He thought. He'd been freed, but not killed, left to live out his life. He wondered how many other poor bastards were getting this treatment.

He could refuse to retire and cause a scandal.

//Walter.//

//What!// He snapped, unwilling to hear the voices in his head, the voices that always tried to gently guide him whenever he was at the end of his rope.

//Go visit Rian. You know she's always willing to put you up. There is nothing more you can do here. Retire. There is always hope.//

//I have no hope, but, maybe you're right. Rians is the best place to rest, it's quiet, and Ralf's pies and meatloaf...// His mind voice trailed off, his depression too heavy to allow much enthusiasm.

He *knew* the voices in his mind were people, that these people lead every day lives and that he even knew some of them; but it was never spoken of among them, this ability to hear voices in his head. It just was and he accepted it, knowing deep down these people fought for Earth's freedom from the Consortium in their own ways.

He quietly typed up his letter of resignation and then sat for several minutes, not quite sure what he was supposed to do.

***

Across town, attempting to study for a psychology exam, Christoph Carson wanted to throw something. He loved Walter like an uncle, but this stubbornness would get him killed. //You must take it to the Director, Walter.//

//Mulder and Scully. What do I tell them?//

//One thing at a time.//

The phone rang and was answered, "Glitter Glamour! This is Christoph speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey, love."

A slow smile broke out on the handsome face, the green eyes dancing, "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I'm in the car driving towards you."

"Mmm. Nate, can't wait to see you."

A low chuckle was his reply. "Soon!" Then there was a click and Christoph found himself in a much better mood.

***

The glass bells on the door chimed, letting Chris know someone was there. He focused his mind on getting a feel for the person.

A throat clearing made him almost jump. He rose to his feet, almost unbalancing.

"I'm Christoph. Are you looking for something specific?" He belatedly realized that a hand was being held out to him and wasn't quite sure what to do. While their regular customers knew of his blindness, their occasional buyers did not.

He slowly walked around the counter turned makeshift desk and almost ran into the person.

/Oh great! Nice day to be off balance./

"Easy there. I'm Fox Mulder."

"F-Fox, nice name."

"People call me Mulder. Are you alright?"

"Yes, now, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a book on possession."

"Any particular type of possession, or is there a title we can find for you?"

The door jangled again and a welcome mind voice laughed at him.

//Fuck you.// He replied the same way.

//Not in front of your Dah's customers. The truth is he would not be pleased at all if we did.//

I'm Nathen OConner and you are?"

"Mulder, as I was telling your associate here, I'm looking for--"

//Is it *the* Mulder?//

//Uh huh, looks like it. I'd like to have him get his arm chopped off and get Aliens in him and...//

"So, do you think you'd have something like that?"

//If you laugh Chris I'll... I'll think of something.//

"Mr. Mulder, I don't think we carry books about coffee pots being possessed by little gray men; although, I could special order something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Mulder held out a card and it was taken.

"We'll get back to you. Would you like anything else?"

He looked at the young man smiling at him. His expression open and warm. /He looks like Krycek, but how can that be?/

"What did you say your name was?" He asked, gently placing a hand on the slender shoulder.

"Christoph."

"Take care." And he slipped out the door.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! He knows somehow, Nate. He wants to kidnap me to get Alex."

"Sshhh! That doesn't even make any kind of sense. When's your test?"

"I... umm... tonight." He *knew* what he'd received from Mulder. He wasn't sure if Mulder knew the exact connection between them or if it was just a vague premonition, but he *did* know Mulder desired him, and that was frightening.

"Hey, love? What if we picked up any one that wanted to, and went to the Grand parents for a while?"

Nate knew Chris very well and knew that his excitable lover could get worked up over the strangest things, but if he wanted to go to Ree's, then they'd go. Rian had the best food at her place and it was blessedly quiet. No emotions battering away at him, giving him headaches. More important than even that, there would be no hurting people he couldn't help because, though healing with your hands made a nice story, in reality, it would not be accepted.

"That might be nice."

***

Half an hour later....

"Hey, papa. How's your day?"

"All right, sweetie. Yours?"

"Kind of strange. I was calling to see if you could take some vacation time and come with us to Aunt Ree's."

"Nuh-uh. You guys going?"

"We were seriously contemplating it."

"Who would be going?"

Chris grinned, "Nate, myself, Sandy, Mark, Mike and Mike's lover boy."

"Honey, I wish you'd be a bit more circumspect. You haven't even met this lover boy?"

"Me? I'm harmless. And it's about time we met this secret lover."

The chuckle on the other end was worth the question/answer session.

"Tell me about your off day?"

"Little gray men and possessed coffee pots."

"What???"

"Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI."

"Shiiiit!"

"Rick, I'm impressed."

"Quiet brat and take care of my kid. Drive carefully, and Chris, take your medication, wouldn't want you bouncing off Rian's walls. let her know you're coming, ok? Don't just show up."

"Yes papa."

***

Rick Carson closed his eyes briefly and heard a knock on his door. /Oh love, where are you? You promised you'd come back./

"Come in!"

Walter Skinner stood in his door. "Walter?"

"I'm resigning."

"All right."

"I'm going away for a while so if you need me--"

He was cut off by a sharp nod. I'll call your cellular."

//Are you going to Rian's?//

//Yes, someone said I should earlier today.//

//Good!//

"Have you turned in your resignation papers yet?"

"I was on my way and decided to drop in."

"Keep in touch, Walter."

"I will."

Rick found himself alone again. He hoped Walter found the peace he searched for. It would make him feel better if someone did. Powers knew he could find no peace, or rest for that matter. The past 10 years had been hell. /One day, I'll bring down those bastards and find out once and for all what happened. One day!/ After re-pledging his oath, he got back to work.

***

4:30 pm, 5 minutes from Rian's...

Walter drove, enjoying the silence, telling himself he had made the right choice. He pulled up outside the Inn and noticed another car. He wondered who was here, if he'd know the person.

"Walter." The small plump woman flung herself at him.

"Hello Rian. How's Ralf? Do you have room for me? I'm sorry I didn't call, but this was last minute."

"I always have room for you, Ralf's fine and Rick called for you."

"Where do I stay? Are you using winter prices, even though it's late fall?"

"You have your pick of rooms. We only have one other guest, and I'm using winter fare but you know better than that."

"Rian, I'm out of a job, not penniless."

"Hmph! Fine, how long will ye be stayn."

He gave a boyish grin, "You know you have an accent when you're frustrated or concerned?"

A peal of laughter from behind made him spin and he was swept into a bear hug. "I've told her, and told her, but she doesn't believe me. Our guest is awake and wants to know if we have a vcr."

"Is his name Fox Mulder?"

"No, that name's not well liked here. He hinders more than he helps, you know?"

"He tries, Rian. I thought you were out of the loop? Does your guest have a name?"

"Being out of the loop does not mean being out of touch. As for my guest, man said his name was Alexie. Prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. Reminds me of someone, but I can't think of who."

"Why don't you settle in?" Ralf broke in. He knew that if he let them, Walter and his wife would start arguing right where everyone could see and hear as well.

Walter grumbled but hauled a suitcase out of his truck and stomped towards the inn.

"Walter, childish behavior does not suit you at all." Skinner grinned at that.

"I guess not."

"Our guest is next door, try to be civil."

"Aren't I always?" A snigger was his only reply.

"Get settled. Dinner's at 8."

But, I'm huuuunngryy. Sir!" Walter added with a laugh.

The noise disturbed Alex and though something warned him to stay inside, he couldn't help being drawn towards the laughter. He slowly opened the door, stepped outside and froze. Standing before him, larger than life, stood Walter Skinner.

Ralf noticed the young man walk out of his room and smiled. "Walter I'd like you to meet-"

Skinner turned, then moved before his mind could stop him. "Krycek!" He slammed into a wall of pure energy.

"I will not have you attacking guests in my home."

"You don't know him Ralf. He's a danger to Rian, to you, to your home and what if the Goof Troup came out here?"

"I see a very frightened person running from something, I'll wager it's the same thing we're all fighting. As for the kids, you know better than I, that they can take care of themselves."

"He killed me!"

"You look very alive to me. Now, go to your room and calm down. I'll get you some stew to eat." Ralf turned to the other man. "Alexie why don't you--"

"I'll just go. It's true you know? I killed him and I beat him and I-"

"Enough!" His voice cracked like a whip. "As I was saying, we have a vcr at the house. You're more than welcome to use it. We'll not pry. Rian and I will just spend some time catching up with Walter."

"Thank you." He whispered.

***

5 pm...

Ralf walked towards Walter's room not at all happy with his old friend's behavior. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Skinner had been thinking about his actions and decided he had probably over reacted. He was still alive after all, and Krycek must have had something to do with that.

The door open and Ralf entered with a covered tray. "I'm sorry, Ralf. He and I have history, but I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

Ralf nodded. "Eat up, you look terrible. It's not me you owe the apology to."

"I'll think about it."

"He's been running a long time, I think. Wonder what they're holding over his head?"

"Held."

"What?"

"Held Ralf. We've pretty much lost I think, unless a miracle occurs."

"We're due for one. Don't you think? Eat, then rest, then come to dinner so you can rest again." Ralf left, leaving Walter to his thoughts.

***

5 pm at Rian's house...

After all these years, he would know the fate of the brother he'd walked through a Russian winter to protect. He wondered what he would see. He'd been so young and naove, assuming that if he snuck out the bad men wouldn't find them, but they had and all his dreams had gone up in smoke. His only consolation that his little brother would be safe, as long as he cooperated. It had been so easy doing what they said, until Skinner. Skinner had changed everything, had made him feel again, care again, want to fight the evil again, and in the end it hadn't been enough.

He knew the Consortium had kept his brother alive, he had the photographs to prove it, but that's all he knew.

Feeling very alone and afraid, wishing he had someone to hold him, Alexie Krycek put the video tape with the earliest date on it into the machine, and waited to see what would happen.

***

9 pm Washington D.C.:

"Why couldn't everyone meet us here again?"

"He'll follow me."

Nathen wondered if his beloved had been hit over the head or something. He refused to think that Chris might be right.

"Where to?"

"Sandy and Mark's. Then home to get Mike."

Picking up Sandy and Mark took half an hour. Then they drove to their family home where they received no answer. Chris used his key to let them in and headed directly to Mike's room.

"We're thinking about moving in with you guys." Sandy commented. "It's too inconvenient, living on our own."

"And we have to cook, you've eaten your sister's food right?" Mark added a tiny smile touching his full lips.

"You know papa won't mind."

Nathen slowed as they reached the door. "Something's wrong." As they entered, they saw Mike huddled on the floor in front of a wall to wall stereo system. Chicago played quietly in the background.

They knew Mike only listened to Ballads when he was upset. "I don't wanna live with out your love... I don't wanna face the night alone... I could never make it through my life if I had to make it on my own I don't wanna live with out your love. I just wanna live my life with you......" His head was in his hands and his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

They pushed Nate forward, but he shook them off, not needing their encouragement.

//Mikey.//

//Go way!//

Chris found himself upset on his brother's behalf. /If papa knew!/ He stopped that line of thought, knowing it was useless. Rick had adopted him, Mike, and Sandy within a year. They had all been pretty young, though old enough to have memories of their previous life. His were of a soft voice telling him he would be safe that no one would ever hurt him again, but those words had only started to make sense recently, within the past 5 years. He had a name to go with the voice, Alex Krycek.

Unable to stand the misery his brother was in, he knelt near him. "Mike, what happened?"

"H-h-he knows." Those two stuttered words told Chris everything he needed to know. Sandy rushed in, her raven hair flying around her like a dark halo, she gathered Mike in her arms, rocking him gently.

Chris joined the hug wondering what they should do, for once having no ready solutions. "How:" was all he could think to whisper.

"I was writing in my journal at the little cafe we were supposed to meet and I set it down and he read it."

"He read it?" They all chorused.

"He didn't know." Mike cried miserably, "He's like daddy."

Sandy and Chris went perfectly still. "Are you sure?"

"Yes San."

"Does he know, you know?"

"No Chris. Can we go to Grandma's? I'm so tired."

"What did he say?" Mark asked.

Their friends and family often wondered what Sandy saw in such a serious young man, when she was so fun and full of enthusiasm for all life offered. Then they looked into his gray eyes and the *what?* was answered. The concern and genuine caring was there for all to see, if they took a moment to look. The Carson kids had never been much for appearances, learning early that appearances were often deceiving.

"I left." Mike mumbled.

"You did what?" Mark looked in bemusement at his soon-to-be brother-in-law, and shook his head.

"I couldn't stand it if he looked at me like..."

"If I could kill him for you, our lives would be better ya know?"

"Forget it, sis. Let's just go."

They got up from the floor where they had inevitably wound up trying to give comfort. Mark grabbed Mike's two bags and started down the stairs.

A hesitant knock made them all look at one another.

Chris ducked into the bathroom. "What is his thing? Has he finally lost it?" Mike asked.

"Fox Mulder." Nate responded deadpan. They all grinned.

Sandy opened the door and almost fainted. It was one of them, one of the Aliens like Daddy. She could feel him, Daddy had taught them all how to distinguish human auras from nonhuman auras, before he'd gone away.

"Is Mike here?"

/Oh boy, here we go./ //Chris you can come out.//

//It's not Fox?//

//No! It's Mike's friend.//

Chris shot out of the bathroom, across the entry way, past Sandy and stopped.

"I'm Chris."

"I'm Jeremy. I'm Mike's uh," he looked around not knowing how these humans would react.

"Friend." Nate finished helpfully. "Oh and don't you Aliens know about privacy?"

"Yea, man Mikey's upset and I don't like it when my brother's upset."

"I thought it was a story like the books in the library. I didn't know. He left and didn't take it with him. I'm just returning it."

The ordinary-looking face wavered briefly. "Ooh, that still makes me queasy." Sandy muttered.

"Why did you come here, to our world?"

"Please, this is not a good place to talk."

Mike was suddenly there in the doorway, looking really angry. His eyes flashing, his delicate features had a hard edge and his hands were on his hips. He was vibrating with his rage. They were his family but they had no right to do what they were doing. "In all of you. You too, Jeremy!"

"Your hair's sticking up." Nate said, making them all laugh.

"Twenty questions in the doorway was a brilliant idea people."

"Why did you leave?" The soft question derailed Mike's anger.

"How could you want me??? Don't you know what that means??? Well???"

"It was not your choice. He forced you. Among my kind that is punishable by death. I will kill this Kenneth Harding if I ever find him. You are my mate and I will not give you up, unless it is your wish, Mike.

I came to find two of my people that have disappeared on your world. One was many years a go, the other about ten of your years."

"Aren't years the same everywhere?" Chris asked irrepressibly.

"This language of yours is hard to speak."

Mike had stopped listening a while back. "You love me. You want me to be your life partner? Do I have this right?"

"Yes." Mike threw himself at the taller man and started placing light kisses all over his face. The alien smiled. He would find his missing people. He was sure of it. With his mate at his side he could do anything. Resting his head on his love's shoulder Mike felt at peace and hopeful.

Chris and Sandy walked over to the couple that had wound up on one of the lounges and each placed a hand on Mike's arm. "Don't we get introduced?"

"Uh-huh. These annoying people are my brother and sister, Chris and Sandy. Annoying people, this is Jeremy."

//Can anyone hear me.// The three telepaths stared.

//Please. It's so dark.//

//Daddy is that you? Really you???//

Chris, the stronger one by far, responded.

//Chris, baby, is that you? Where's your papa?//

//Don't go away!// With a slight mental shift, //Papa!//

//What is it?//

Nate and Mark walked over, realizing the trio was doing something and wanting to help. They got into physical contact with the others, unknowingly giving the strength for them to connect Rick with his beloved.

//Come.// Mike said unsteadily. It never crossed Rick's mind to question them.

//Daddy, are you still there?//

//What?// Rick asked.

//Quiet.// Mark demanded in a tone that would not be argued with.

//Rick? Zat you? Where are you? So cold. Why haven't you found me? Miss you... love you... No energy... Can't stay long...//

//Where are you, baby? I've been searching so long.//

//Never made it. They found me... Careful who you trust... Hurry... Find Chris' biological brother, keep him safe. He holds the key. No longer on Earth... I'll wait long as it takes for you.// Then he was gone.

Rick felt stunned. After all these years, *they* could only be the Consortium and that black lunged bastard. Hed pay for all the pain he'd caused.

//I want you kids to go to Rian's. No arguing. You will stay until we figure out what we're going to do. Mike, does your boyfriend know about us?//

//He's like dad. That's why--//

//That's why you wouldn't bring him home. You're so sweet honey. I'll assume he had something to do with the contact. Take him with you and use the back roads. We have enemies among our own. We've got to keep this looking normal.//

"That's all we need." Sandy mumbled.

Are you coming with us Jeremy? We won't force you no matter what papa says."

"I won't leave you Mike."

***

It took only a matter of minutes to transfer their luggage from Nathen's small car to Ricks family van. They piled in, Chris and Nathen in the front, with Sandy and Mark behind them, and Mike and Jeremy in the back. They drove off, the usual banter missing.

They arrived at Rian's late and used telepathy to wake them up. A sleepy Ralf shepherded them to the house and put them in 3 rooms.

"I know you all don't want to be separated from your partners and why didn't you call?"

"Thought we did." Chris whispered, the exhaustion he'd been waiting for, catching up with him. "Found daddy, night grandpa."

Rian was up making coffee when Ralf stumbled down stairs.

"Well?"

"According to Chris they found Brion. They must have done one whopper of a working to find him. I knew he wasn't dead. I think Rick would have gone too. Oh and wife, you know who our guest reminds us of? Chris. Now, It's past one in the morning and I'd like to go to bed, with you beside me, if it's not too much to ask. We can do nothing more tonight. The kids fell asleep instantly.

"Why didn't they call?"

"They thought they had."

"You don't think Walter will try to hit Alexie again, do you?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

***

End part 1 Rian's

tbc..."

 

* * *

 

Title: Hidden Truths 2  
Author: Lady Bard   
Archive: If you'd like  
Type: Adventure, AU, Angst, Het, Slash, Romance, Drama  
Rating: PG13 to mild R  
Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and am not making money from this work. For all other warnings see part 1.  
Summery: On the verge of victory, the Consortium wants to tie up loose ends, unaware of the eyes watching them, waiting for the slightest mistake. Mistakes, which will send an unlikely crew on a quest to save the world and, in some cases, find redemption.  
Quick note: // indicates telepathic conversation while / private thoughts.  
Once again, Big hugs to D'nalia for putting up with all of my changes. All other mistakes are mine because I can never just leave things as is.

* * *

Hidden Truths  
by Lady Bard

part 2 Revelations

6:15 am

His eyes flew open... Breaths came out in panting gasps... Green eyes flashed around the room attempting to figure out where he was. Even when he *knew* there was no danger, it still took several moments for his breathing to even out and his heart rate to slow.

For a moment, Alex believed he had been ten once more, holding a little boy's hand, murmuring soft reassurances that had sounded hollow, even to him. He'd been frightened, needing the reassurances probably more than the four year-old he'd been trying to save.

They'd run through the Russian night and he'd left the child with a nice looking stranger. Anything was better than the life his brother would have had. Anything was better than the life he'd had.

His parents had been scientists working for the consortium. They were finally dead at his hand. He'd taken his time, killing them as slowly as he could. He would have made it last for days, except he found he couldn't be that cruel, even to them. Killing had been a necessity in his job and after cold bloodedly murdering his parents; Alexie Krycek found it wasn't so bad.

He rose, remnants of the dream still in his mind. He'd been back there, having snuck in, quietly, or so he'd thought, only to have his father and some of his associates, Spender among them, greet him. They explained that from that moment forward, his life was theirs to command. "You chose his life over yours, Alexie. Do you know what that means?"

He had shaken his head and had been told that, if his brother had still been with them, they would have used him for certain tests. Tests that now he, Alexie, would have to complete.

Even before they had started the tests, he knew he would not have allowed Christoph to undergo them. He'd snuck his little brother out because he had overheard his parents talking about them and what would be done with them. He, as the older child, would have more of a choice, but what of the little one? The one who had been born blind? What to do with him? They'd discussed different options until experimentation had come up, satisfied with their decision; his parents had gone to bed.

He'd been a good student. Learned all his lessons. He'd become the best at killing, blending in, lying, and cheating. The list was endless. There were moments he wondered what it all would accomplish.

His tolerance for pain was phenomenal. He could withstand any torture, had learned to gain pleasure from pain. In the end, that had been their mistake. He had learned too well, slowly gaining the courage to fight them. A faint smile touched his lips at that thought.

His fall from grace had begun after he'd been paired with Mulder, and met Skinner. Skinner had jarred his complacency. He'd started asking questions and began secretly fighting them. The threats against Christoph had stopped several years ago, but it always hung over him, preventing a clean break.

His thoughts slid back to that fateful winter night. It had taken what felt like forever to get his little brother to come with him. Alex, to this moment, would swear if asked, that Christoph knew he would not be coming back. The little boy had done as he'd asked and they'd left. The only thing that had been taken was a small stone looped through a string. A stone Alex had given the little boy to try and keep him quiet one night when their parents had been arguing. He had decided not to argue with Christoph about the stone, needing to get them out as quick as possible.

He forced his thoughts away from the hysterical child that had begged him not to go. With shaking fingers, he removed his prosthesis then took a shower. He wouldn't be sleeping any more this day. After his quick shower, he slid into some worn jeans and a baggy sweatshirt and walked out into the cool morning air.

***

6:30 am at the house...

Christoph bounced down the stairs humming a song. For some reason, he felt absurdly cheerful. He hoped his grandparents had some of that Hazelnut-Columbian roast coffee they sometimes bought. He grinned foolishly at the thought of his sleeping lover upstairs and the fact that he felt good, sated and content. Not even the thought of Fox Mulder could make him upset. He did wish Nate would pay more attention to what he said about Mulder. He had a terrible feeling that Fox would, knowingly or not, bring them trouble. Though he might have over reacted, his fears were valid.

He shook off the troubling thoughts. His life was looking up; he felt lucky. His smile grew a bit.

***

//Hey kiddo. Up already? Thought you'd sleep all day.//, Ralf got out of the shower feeling more human. He would never understand how Chris could be so happy this early in the day.

//Nuh-uh, gotta plan how to get off this rock, and find Daddy. Nate's with me, Mike's happy, and maybe, the way things are going, I'll find Alex.// As Chris spoke, the smile he wore turned sappy at the blessings the powers had granted him.

//What Alex?// A sleepy Walter joined the conversation.

//My brother.//

//What do you remember?// Walter questioned as he made his way to the kitchen.

//Not much, Walt. Hey Grandpa, you getting up?//

//Already there. Want to set up the big toaster and fill it with bread? Then, pull out the jams and all that. I'm going to be walking up behind you in a sec. Don't jump.//

"Hey Grandpa, want to go for a run?"

"Nope, ask one of the gang, or Walter."

Just then the back door opened and Chris felt Walter's vibrant presence. "Oooo Walter. How's Mr. Buff?"

Walter grumbled unintelligibly and reached for a mug to fill with coffee.

*** Same time outside...

He stared up at the house wanting to go in and ask for some coffee but didn't. Rian had informed him that because there were so few customers, meals were up at the house. The house was really an extension of the inn but the connecting passageway was only unlocked in blizzards and really bad weather.

He closed his eyes with a sigh. If he were honest with himself, the *real* reason he wanted to go in there was to see Skinner. It didn't matter that the older man would glare at him or give him disgusted looks. /I'm pitiful,/ he thought sadly and turned away from the warmth of the house.

***

7 am at the house:

A sleepy group straggled downstairs at the smell of food and coffee. Nathen gravitated over to Chris and sat next to the slightly younger man, who held a steaming mug in his hands. Mark and Sandy wandered in holding hands and took the seats across from Chris and Nathen. Mike and Jeremy stopped at the bottom of the staircase, Jeremy's arms around Mike.

Walter smiled at the picture they made. Mike's slight frame and fair complexion with the taller, dark young man holding him as if he'd never let go was beautiful to see. "You two gonna join us any time soon?"

Mike laughed a little nervously and started towards them. "Can't a guy pose, Walter? What happened to your fun streak?"

He ignored the gibe, continuing to sip at his coffee. "When did you become Ralf's helper, Chris?"

The younger man grinned at Walter, "Why, when I heard your baldness had graced us with your... uh..." He stopped unable to think of something outrageous enough. Then said, "with your beauty." That caused sniggering to erupt.

"Oh hell." Walter was laughing too. "You know you're not my type."

"What? And here all this time I thought you were pining away for me. Why am I not your type?"

Walter's mind flickered to another pair of green eyes but those eyes lacked the laughter and mischief in the ones turned towards him. Then another part of his mind asked if maybe it was because these green eyes were too playful? He inwardly groaned at his mind's wanderings. For the most part, Alex Krycek could stay the traitorous rat bastard, but sometimes his mind would picture a life where things had been different. In that life, he and Alex were not enemies. He forced his mind back to the teasing banter.

Everyone had set their mugs down and were now leaning forward in their seats. Everyone but Jeremy who looked confused but smiled because Mike was happy. For him, that was the important thing. Mike had told him that It was rare for them all to be together like this and, he admitted, Walter and Chris were fun to watch. He tuned back in, realizing Walter was about to speak.

"One: you talk too much, two: you're younger than me, three: you're taken." Then he grinned, "and four: most importantly, you're ugly as sin."

Everyone burst out laughing helplessly. Chris sputtered and tried to look indignant. "I'm beautiful. Baby, tell him." He turned to Nathen a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Just then Ralf came in juggling several platters with eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages and an omelet for Walter. Ralf suddenly noticed a stack of pancakes floating away. "Christoph, we have serving utensils for that." Startled, the young man almost dumped them on Jeremy's head then flipped them mid air, and dropped them on to his boyfriend's plate.

"Uch, Chris. You should know better than to do something like that."

Ralf and Walter hid their smiles. Both knew Nathen's exasperation would do more to quell the hyper young man than any reprimand either of them could dream up.

"Can I have them back?" The chastened Chris asked plaintively. They were deposited on his plate with a healthy dollop of syrup:

***

Same time outside

He walked aimlessly, adrift and depressed. He wondered how the Consortium had managed to get the videotapes he had been given. They showed events that should have been personal.

His brother's first break up... The realization that he was gay... His current boyfriend, though the tapes stopped a year back for some reason. They showed his family, supportive and loving. He was involved in some kind of occult store. None of the faces were very clear, but he knew his brother had been given everything he had hoped he would have.

He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other person until he ran into her. "I'm so sorry, Rian. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Its all right. We missed you at dinner last night."

"I wasn't very hungry."

"Will you come to the house and have breakfast?"

"No, I'll just," he thought desperately of a way out of this and ended. "get something later."

She watched him, her kind eyes looking hawkish in the early morning. "Do you know, Alexie, I've raised 7 children? One, powers keep her, my little girl, now dead 12 years? She lived a good life according to what she believed. She fought and died for those beliefs protecting those she loved. My 6 boys, all adopted, are doing the same. Fighting, knowing all the while, they could die at any moment. I've seen them get in and out of all sorts of situations." She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I've even seen them running scared."

"Why are you telling me all this? Do you think I care?"

"I'm telling you because I saw how you and Walter reacted to one another. There's a history there, a history I will not have brought into my home. Whatever, whoever, you are running from; they will not hurt you here. As for that idiot Walter, the man often doesn't see what's right in front of his nose. I've known him for years. My husband was" She wondered what word would convey, Walter's relationship to them. Then settled on, his mentor for a while. Hes like a son to me, though he's not that much younger than Ralf and I. Please, will you make an effort to be civil?"

"Of course, just as long as he doesn't hit me."

"I'll make sure of it."

***

Back at the house...

A very happy group sat around the table. "Sooo. What's everyone going to do today?" Walter asked, of no one in particular.

"I was about to ask you, Chris." Nate stage whispered.

"Weeeelllll, I was thinking we could stay in bed all day." Everyone tried hard not to burst into hysterical giggles, "To sleep! You pervs." Chris added, unable to hold back the grin. "I've missed my Nathypoo."

"I told you not to call me that in front of people."

"Nathypoo. I like it."

"Shut up, Walter."

"I was thinking about showing Jeremy the lake and maybe going fishing." Mike's quiet tones brought order back to the room.

"Mark and I are going to go shopping."

"We are?"

"Yuh-huh."

Walter looked them over. He was amazed how time had passed. The last time they had all been together, Chris was graduating high school and chasing Nathen. Mike had been in a very unhealthy relationship, and Sandy had been running a bit wild.

They looked to be pretty settled now, and happy. "Chris, you're going to fall asleep in all that syrup you've got left on your plate.

"Ummph." He mumbled.

Ralf walked in handing Nathen a small basket. "This has some muffins and a thermos. Make sure he rests, his energy levels are pretty low."

"Come on sleeping beauty, back to bed."

"Cuddle?"

"Uh-huh." Nathen was still reassuring Chris they'd cuddle once they were in bed, as they left the kitchen. The others were gone within 15 minutes to fill their day with lighthearted activity.

***

"We need to talk Walt."

"I was wondering when you'd say that."

"I've known you for almost twenty-five years. I not only taught you psychology, and counseled you during a difficult time in your life, but taught you telepathy as well. I consider you to be a friend, almost a son." Walter quirked a brow at that. "I'll have you know, Mr. FBI, that I've kept as close an eye on you as I do on the boys I raised and the 3 younglings running around."

"Chris is in bed at this moment so he's not running around."

"That's beside the point, and you know I did not mean at this exact moment. Stop trying to get out of this. Tell me about him." It was not a question.

"He betrayed me. He tried to kill me, helped abduct Scully, killed Mulder's father, beat the crap out of me in a stair-well..."

"How much of this can you prove?"

"He sure as Hell beat me up and activated that damned nanotechnology that's in me."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why have you done some of the more unsavory things you've done? Why did Rian and I finally leave after Suzy's murder? Why is Rick playing cat and mouse games instead of looking for his life mate? Did you ever stop to ask why?"

"No, I never did. I tied him to my balcony one night. He looked so good. Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw him?" Walter got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"My instincts aren't usually wrong, but they were this time. They were with him. He looked so young and beautiful. His eyes... I could have drowned in those eyes. I know I was still married to Sharon, but I would have... Oh god! I was in love with him? Is that possible? Just one look and boom? A life time of rationality out the window for a pair of treacherous green eyes?"

Ralf smiled warmly at him. "You know Walter; things are rarely what they seem. People have certain defense mechanisms they use to protect themselves from those who would harm them, or those they love. Sometimes people learn things, do things that disgust them, because they have no other choice. Maybe you should talk to him. It's just a suggestion."

"You've been there, haven't you?" Walter locked gazes with his old mentor.

The ringing of the phone stopped Ralf from having to answer that question.

***

Same morning Seven A.M. Washington DC

Mulder slipped out of the Federal Bureau of Investigations building as his soon to be supervisor arrived. He was obsessed and knew it. He had moments when he was afraid for Scully, never himself. He wanted to keep her safe and out of danger but so many times through out their partnership he'd failed. Recently, they had embarked on another type of partnership. He grinned as he remembered how soft and warm her mouth felt. Then frowned as his suspicions had been confirmed and at the fact that he was missing something and didn't know what.

After leaving Glitter Glamour, the tiny occult shop reputed in certain circles to be able to find *anything* to do with magic or Aliens, he had been unable to get Christoph out of his head. The resemblance to Krycek had been uncanny, though the young man in the store had less muscle and was a bit shorter. But, the eyes and the shape of the face were the same. As he'd left, that warm smile had reminded him of a picture he'd seen in Rick Carson's, one of the Assistant directors, office.

He'd been there because Skinner had taken, of all things, a vacation. Mulder had liked the man immediately. They had worked well together. It had occurred to him that he could easily circumvent the security and slip in to the AD'S office and find out everything he could about the young man Christoph. He had ask the Lone Gunmen for a device to jam the cameras for a while. They hadn't even asked this time why he needed it, just given it to him. The answers he'd found had lead to more questions. Questions he wasn't sure how to have answered.

Everything he had learned had been through deduction. On his desk, Mr. Carson had two pictures. One was of himself, another man, and 3 children ranging between the ages of about eight to eleven. The other picture was of the 3 kids looking to be in their late teens or early twenties. Of the other man, there was no sign. Mulder assumed the 3 children were adopted because they didn't look alike.

***

8 A.M. Washington D.C. FBI building...

Someone had been in his office. He would guess Fox Mulder because of Chris' reaction to having him in the store. It was a possibility. The man's memory was legendary, but what connection was he missing? He needed coffee before he could think straight.. At least nothing was out of place.

He felt all the vitality that had disappeared, when Brion hadn't Returned, come back in a rush. The cool persona that had slowly, but surely, gotten him in this office, shattering like glass. He needed action. His love was alive, the question was where and how was he to get him back?

How could he find Chris' biological brother? He remembered a freaked out kid leaving an even younger freaked out kid at his door, but that was all. Then it hit him, Rian and Ralf could help him. They could regress him until he remembered every detail. Maybe he'd locked some mental trace in the recesses of his mind of a frightened child begging him to keep his brother away from the bad men.

Chris had only known his brother's name was Alexie, called Alex by his parents. One of Chris' hobbies was to track him down. He now wished he'd paid more attention to Chris, and offered more help. He was sure that together they could have found this mysterious Alex.

He hoped his empathic abilities would pick up a trace for him to track Chris' brother. All he could do was hope. Usually the *gifts* he possessed were more trouble than they were worth, but then these moments would come when he couldn't accomplish something without them and all the trouble they caused was momentarily mitigated.. With these thoughts in mind, he picked up the phone and dialed.

***

Rian's...

"Hello."

"Father, I need you and mom here."

"Rick what is it." When it was mother and father, there was trouble. It wasn't that Rick didn't love them but he had been adopted later and only called them mother and father when he needed reassurance.

"We have to find Chris' biological brother and keep him safe."

"There's someone here that looks a lot like him, maybe--"

"No! It can't be maybe. Is Walt there yet?"

"Yes."

"Great. Leave him in charge. Besides it's only the kids and one guest right?"

"Ok! Ok We'll be there by lunch. Just stay calm."

"Oh, and I think Fox Mulder broke into my office."

"Wonderful. Just what we need." Ralf hung-up and turned to Walter.

"If Ree and I leave, will you be civil to your Mr. Krycek? That was Rick and he needs us in D.C. Oh, and your Mulder, more likely than not, broke into his office."

Skinner laughed a bit helplessly at that. Then the door opened and Alex Krycek stood there with Rian.

"Hon, weve got to go to DC. Alexie, Walter will be in charge while we're gone and because he's so unpleasant where you're concerned, consider yourself a guest. Walter, I know you can cook and you will feed my grandchildren and him." He nodded towards the man that seemed to be shrinking into himself.

"Yes sir," and there was no amusement in his tone as he spoke.

Within forty-five minutes the older couple was gone. They had informed their grandchildren they had to go, asking them to make sure Walter and their quiet guest did not come to blows. They received agreements and, believing everything would be fine, left their Inn and home in the hands of Skinner and their grandkids.

***

Noon, the inn...

Skinner was reclining in the living room of his temporary home when the back door slid open. Gracefully rising, he headed for the kitchen and found Krycek fixing himself a bowl of stew.

"Where did you find that?" Standing directly behind the other man the question was spoken softly, meant to startle, which it did. The ladle dropped from the hand holding it and stew splashed on to the floor and counter

"In the freezer. Rian said to help myself."

"Yea, well be careful not to help yourself to things you shouldn't have."

"You sanctimonious piece of shit. You were doing their dirty work too, so don't you ever presume to judge me again." As he spoke, Alex Krycek spun pinning Skinner with his eyes. Eyes that blazed with emotions Skinner could not understand.

"What were they holding over you Alex." The voice a soft menacing purr."

Krycek retrieved a damp wash rag to clean up his spill. Now Skinner stood a mere inch away, so close that their breaths mingled.

"Get out of my face. I suppose you're as free as me?" A quick nod was his answer. "Good! Now let me get back to feeding myself and plan out what I'm going to do with the rest of my life, such as it is." The last was a whisper.

***

That night...

Walter Skinner tossed and turned, haunted by a pair of green eyes. In frustration, he pounded his pillow hoping it would resolve

some of his anger. He needed to know, now with an insatiable desire, what the Consortium had held over Alex Krycek.

The conversation with his mentor earlier that day repeatedly played in his head. He could not believe how simple the answer to his confusing feelings had been. A laugh escaped him. The last time an event had been with out complications in his life, had been on his wedding day.

A rarely listened to part of him wondered what it would be like to touch Alex's lips with his own. How it would feel to run his fingers through that silky hair. It wondered if Alex would be a vocal or quiet lover. He allowed it free reign until it started imagining that firm body beneath his. At that point, he told it to shut up.

He turned his thoughts to finding out what the Consortium held over Krycek. He would ask Sandy to get into Kryceks room the next time the man went out. If the Consortium was true to form, Krycek would have all evidence tying him to the Consortium, as well as information about people being held hostage for his cooperation, in his possession. He drifted off, content with his plan.

***

Alex Krycek could not sleep. Tired of tossing and turning he slipped outside and paced the grounds for several hours until exhaustion took its toll. As he aimlessly wandered the grounds, all he could see was Skinner's face, so close to his, asking him what the Consortium held over him. He almost told him but, that I'm better than you attitude, had made him so angry that he'd lashed out, then closed himself off. He returned to his bed right before dawn and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

***

next day:..

Alex Krycek woke from a nightmare he could not remember and decided he had to get out for a while. He was surprised to see that it was past ten in the morning. After quickly showering and dressing, he walked to his car and left.

***

>From the house, Walter Skinner watched the car drive away. He took a deep lung-full of air, debating the decision he had come to last night. In the light of day it seemed rash. His curiosity was as sharp as ever, but the thought of deliberately breaking in to someone's living space was disturbing. The thought of what Ralf would do to him made him wince.

Ralf rarely raised his voice simply because he didn't need to. He had a commanding presence that automatically made one obey. When he grew angry his tone could cut glass.

When he had returned from Nam, lost and feeling out of place, his parents had taken him to Ralf as a client. He had resented their interference but understood they did it only out of love. In his mid thirties, Ralf had already been married with Rick, Suzi and the others as part of his family.

Ralf enrolled him in school, coaxing him into taking psychology classes, helping him through the rough patches when things he studied opened wounds he was trying to heal. Eventually, Ralf got him interested in the FBI and now years later he was out of a job. /The Ironies of life,/ he thought.

"Walter?" The soft feminine voice startled him, "Are you alright? I could feel you thinking outside."

He gave her a smile. "Sandy, will you break into our guest's room for me?"

"What do you need?"

"Consortium stuff."

"Ok, but if I get caught, your ass is coming with me."

He smirked at her.

***

an hour later:..

"I hope this is worth it." A subdued Sandy said, dropping a manila envelope and a stack of video tapes on the couch.

"Out of practice?" He teased.

"Actually, yes. Mark doesn't like it when I burglarize. Chris was porting for me and he misjudged and the room is now a disaster. The renovations got in the way."

"So much for having things in order by the time he gets back." Walter quipped.

"Maybe we could clean up and say there was a cleaning accident?"

"Ok, I know this is partially my fault, but could you clean up? Sandy laughed and nodded.

"You realize you'll owe me big time right?"

"Yea, yea. Now hurry, before he gets back." Neither noticed the car that pulled into the parking lot.

Alex opened the door to his room and stared. For an instant, what he saw didn't register, then he shrugged. Skinner really knew how to get his own. There was glass everywhere. The table was over turned and a young woman was valiantly struggling to pick up.

"Hi, I'm Alex. What happened here?"

"I'm sorry. I was cleaning and I dropped that lamp. Don't worry, I'll get it picked up."

A sense of unease crept up his spine, something wasnt right. "It's all right go on. I'll clean up."

"But," she started, "it was my fault."

"Please, I'd like to rest. Can you come back later?"

"Ok, I'll do that."

It was only after she had gone that he realized he hadn't gotten her name, but that she had his. ***

Walter sat in the living room of Rian's house watching videotapes of Chris' life. He was going to be in so much trouble. Chris would have his head, so would the rest of his friends. He finally had his answers and wished he had left well enough alone. Sandy ran into the room looking a bit panicked.

"Walter we have to get this stuff back in that room. He's home and I made up this story about... Hey, that's Chris."

As if called, Chris staggered sleepily into the room. "What's me? Any one got some coffee?"

Sandy gave Walter a speaking look and left. "Chris," Walter said softly, "I've done a really bad thing..." He told him everything while the tapes played in the background.

Sandy returned, a tray with mugs and a coffee pot in hand. As Walter talked, the rest of the group trickled in, all but Nathen who had gone to the store. As he started to speak Chris put the speech he was sure to get from Nathen out of his mind. "Walter, you know I helped her. You aren't the only one to blame."

At one point, Mark rose and made another pot of coffee bringing it back with a plate of bagels.

Before they knew it, night was slowly descending. "Shouldn't one of us go check on him? He probably hasn't eaten." No one could speak although Mark's suggestion was reasonable.

"I should go. This is my fault after all."

"Walter, we helped you." Sandy replied.

The videotapes had been like a punch to the stomach. They had always been aware of the Consortium an organization they had to stay clear of, yet placate. It had been hard especially for Chris because he had come from a Consortium family. It was only within the past year that they had managed to find ways around the almost constant surveillance. They talked a few more minutes, each trying to convince the other that things would work out.

It was Jeremy that realized Mark had gone. They all ran out of the house towards Alex's room. Each hoping they could stop a disaster in the making.

***

Alex Krycek, Consortium spy and top killer, sat in the middle of his room, shaking. It had taken him a while to realize what was missing from his room, the information about his brother's life. He took slow, deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but it didn't work. For once, the training he had undergone in the Consortium's hands failed him. He hadn't read the stack of papers that had come with the tapes. He had glanced through the files detailing each tape but the ones with locations he had not touched.

To him, it felt like if he looked through those papers he would be taking away any security his brother had left. Then there was the question of why the videotapes had stopped a year ago. He was unsure of what to do. He had nothing to bargain with this time. He wasn't as quick as before he had lost his arm, a fact which took away his edge. He found it amazing, the difference an arm could make.

The opening of the door startled him. He leapt to his feet, lashing out at the figure with his foot, putting the force of his body behind the kick. "Hey easy!" Mark yelped, having been expecting an attack. He once more cursed Sandy and her family's ability to attract trouble. He loved her with all his heart, but sometimes he wished she was a bit more careful.

"I'll kill you. You won't hurt him. I won't let you! Tell me where you put the evidence." He grabbed Mark around the neck, squeezing just enough to cut off the flow of oxygen.

"House." Mark gasped, promising himself a bit of pay back.

"What house?"

"Here."

"Hey, hey, hey! Let him go! He's not hurting any one! Honest!"

"Oh, Chris. I'm going to kill you next time you do something so stupid. Does Nate know you help Sandy? Mike bellowed, rubbing his neck.

Alex turned towards the door and stared. It was the person in the videotapes. It was his brother. He was safe and obviously well protected. Walter Skinner stood right behind him. He meet the older man's eyes and past out.

"I think we're in over our heads here." Mark said quietly. They sat around for half an hour waiting for Alex Krycek to wake up. "He's conscious." Chris said quietly, "but he's not with it."

"You mean he's like catatonic?" Sandy asked, a note of interest in her voice.

It was Walter Skinner that answered. "No, more like he's on autopilot. You could probably ask him to do anything right now, and he would. He's completely disassociated himself from what's going on around him. He's also in shock. Watch, I'll prove it to you." Skinner turned to the man in the middle of the floor. "Alex, go to the corner and don't move." Alex Krycek rose and quietly did as Skinner asked.

"I think I need to handle this alone. We have a rocky history. Let me talk to him and try to get him with us again." His voice was soft but no one moved so he tried another tack.

"Everyone out." Skinner used his AD voice for the first time in over two days, and it worked, not that it made him feel better. He'd really screwed this one up.

He looked at the huddled figure in the corner and winced. When Rian and Ralf got back with Rick, and whoever else decided to tag along tomorrow, they would be in deep shit. He should have known better, should have trusted that his friends would not allow danger near the kids. It wasn't that the kids were actually kids, more like he rarely, if ever, saw them in person. So when he did, his instincts were to keep them safe.

His own turbulent relationship with Krycek had made him overreact in a major way. He wondered what he'd tell them? /Oh I'm sorry, but I had a conversation with him and it got me to thinking. I decided I should find out what the Consortium held over him. I asked Sandy to look through his stuff. When he didn't come out it never occurred to me to check on him. When Mark did Krycek almost killed him because he thought Mark was looking for Chris, never knowing Chris was right here./ Somehow, it all sounded better in his head.

A slight whimper captured his attention. What am I going to do with you Krycek?" He crossed the few feet between them and knelt beside the still trembling figure. "Krycek. Krycek." He murmured gently. "C'mon. It's all right. Mark's all right. No one's angry at you."

Listless green eyes tracked towards him, but Skinner got the sinking feeling there was no one there. That Krycek's escape from this situation involved more than disassociation and that it would take a miracle to bring him back.

***

He heard the voice calling him far away but ignored it. He was safe here. There was no reason to go back. His brother was protected. He wasn't needed any more. He wished someone had told him, then maybe his life would be different. He wondered briefly what Skinner would do to him but then, that too, became unimportant. As long as he stayed here, Skinner couldn't hurt him.

***

At a loss for what to do, he started talking, saying all the things his heart needed him to say. "I'm sorry Alex... So sorry... I should have known, listened to my instincts when they told me not to take things at face value with you, but you kept hurting the people I cared about. Mulder... Scully... But that wasn't you was it? They made you and even when you had the chance to kill me, I survived. That was your doing somehow. Please come back."

Then he thought about using telepathy to reach him. He had rarely been the one to start a conversation and he had never attempted to use it with someone who didn't have the gift but it was worth a shot. //Please. Remember that night on the balcony? It wasn't all bad! Come back please! We need to talk.//

***

He heard the insistent voice calling him and continued to ignore it. Then he heard, "Remember that night on the balcony? It wasn't all bad." /Why was the voice so clear? It shouldn't be. Things were never clear here,/ but he remembered that night on the balcony.

He remembered brown eyes watching him a hand touching his cheek. Remembered the whisper soft touch of lips upon his own, and was pulled back.

***

"S-skinner?"

"Alex. Thank the powers."

"Is he here? Really?"

"Yes, we frightened you didn't we?" Skinner gracelessly sat down beside Alex. "What did you think that the Consortium was here? Did you think they'd come to threaten you?"

"I thought they'd come to take back their information. I thought they'd get him and I was useless with one arm, or so they said, and then they'd kill him. Actually, at first, I thought it was you getting some of your own back, but when I noticed what was missing." His breaths were coming faster now and his face was pale, eyes huge in the evening gloom.

"Sshhh. I'm here now. I won't hurt you and I won't let them hurt him either. I'll keep you both safe. C'mon now, shh!" Skinner got his arms around the distraught man and held him.

His conversation with Ralf came back to him and he again acknowledged his mentor's wisdom. Then something Alex had said registered, "One arm?"

Alex pulled back from the comforting arms holding him. Then held out the arm with the prosthesis covered by the long sleeved turtleneck he wore.

"In Tunguska, courtesy of Mulder. Don't know why I tried-"

"Mulder did this to you???"

"No, the militia trying to save me from experimentation. They held me down and they just cut it off, but I went because of Mulder."

"Oh, Alex. Have you taken it off recently?"

"For showers."

"Let me help?"

"Skinner, it's all right. I can manage." The truth was that he ached unbearably and he was sure the skin looked awful. He didn't want him seeing that, not now. Not when it seemed they were coming to some sort of understanding.

"Alex, you don't have to do this alone." Skinner said softly. "Let me be there for you. God knows a part of me has always wanted to."

The quiet words convinced him where nothing else would have. "Ok, but it's going to probably look bad. I mean it's not supposed to live on you." The attempt at humor made Skinner grin.

Skinner rolled up the turtleneck sleeve and winced. He could see, even with the arm still on, trickles of blood where the skin had been rubbed raw by the constant friction of the prosthesis. With a tenderness that startled them both, he removed the straps that held the arm in place.

//Hey, any interested people out there, I could use a first aid kit.//Skinner hoped someone was paying attention.

"Theres one in the bathroom."

"You heard me?"

"You spoke didn't you?"

"Oh, boy. I used telepathy."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"We'll talk about it later, ok? Only one shock at a time."

Alex smiled, feeling strangely content.

The door flew open and slammed against the wall. In the doorway stood Chris and Sandy looking a bit shame-faced.

"Walt, next time you want to get the goods on someone, do it yourself." Chris said, remorsefully.

"Chris, last time I checked you had a brain. You didn't have to do what I asked and you were perfectly willing to help get in here. Just because you're suddenly feeling guilty..."

At the mention of Chris, Krycek's eyes flew to the door, eyes again hungrily drinking in the agitated figure. "You're real." The whispered words sent a remorseful pang through Walter and he pulled Alex against his chest stopping midsentence.

"I hate to end this little love fest the two of you have going here, but you wanted a first aid kit, right?" As she spoke, Sandy held out a very well stocked kit.

Walter floated it over to land beside him and clutched his head. "What'd I do that for? It hurts."

A really angry figure stood in the doorway. Walter slid his arms around Alex again; Chris moved to hide in the closet while Sandy glared around the room.

Skinner had heard about Nathen in a bad mood and wished the floor would open up and swallow him. The ensuing lectures were supposed to be worse than any tirade he could come up with for a disobedient agent. They were supposed to be worse than Ralf in lecture mode. Chris had once confided to him that Ralf had taught Nathen his tricks so that he could keep Chris in line. He knew first hand all the trouble Chris attracted and tried hard to hide his grin.

"Now, Nathen, what happened was that-" Walter started.

"It was a misunderstanding." Alex said hurriedly.

"You have been hiding in here all day, that does not say misunderstanding in my book. I will clear up some things for you since it seems that, willing or not, you will be joining this family. Your brother and his sister broke in here because Walter, that bald asshole using you as a shield, wanted to know what was going on with you. He did this because he's in love with you and too dumb to admit it.

As for you, now, you're in shock. That stump looks awful because you've been afraid of removing the prosthesis for fear of being attacked. Have I missed anything?" Alex shook his head and was graced with a slight quirk of lips.

Nathen was on a roll, a rare sight that his friends usually enjoyed watching as long as it was not directed at them. "Chris come out of there, love." Nathen hoped Chris didn't really think he would hurt him. "Walter I thought you'd know better than to allow this. This room is a disaster."

Chris poked his head out.

"Come here." Chris did as his friend asked and was hugged. What sort of lunacy were you thinking?"

"Wanted to see if we still had it." He mumbled into a convenient shoulder. "I figured out who he was last night but couldn't figure out a way of proving it so I didn't say anything."

"You obviously don't still have it. Never mind that you never went on raids with Sandy." Sandy and Chris both started howling with laughter. Sandy leaned against the wall for support while Chris leaned his entire weight on his love.

"Would you believe it was an accident? The mess I mean." Sandy was still giggling.

"I never went with her but I would sometimes help her port things out. This time I forgot about the renovations and ran right into that really broken lamp in the corner. We're going to be in a lot of trouble, aren't we? Were they going to bring papa back with them? Can we go somewhere else?"

"Yes, you are all in a truck-load of trouble, yes, I'm here and no, you arent going anywhere."

Everyone jumped. Rick grinned. Some things one just never forgot, how to move so quietly that you were never heard was apparently one of them.

"Nathen, please calm down. Rian is on her way. Walter get him on the bed. The rest of you, out. Chris you can spend time with him tomorrow."

Chris and Sandy walked up to their father and he hugged them. "Just because you act foolish doesn't mean I love you any less and you're too old for me to ground. I am disappointed in you but I'm sure you will make it up to me. Now go." Needless to say, they left.

Walter helped Alex to his feet, supporting him with an arm around his waist.

"Please tell me this is real." Alex murmured, a desperate note Skinner had never heard before in his voice. In response, Skinner pressed a light kiss to the mouth that had been driving him wild for years.

"This is as real as you'll let it be."

Rian bustled in with Nathen in tow. Between them, they cleaned, disinfected and wrapped the stump in a gauzy material. "I know it'll be hard but you have to keep that off for at least day so your arm can heal a bit. That is only plastic and it isn't very well made." Alex nodded uncertainly.

Rian got a wicked grin on her face. "I'll tell you what, because this is partially Walter's doing, he'll stay with you."

"Yes I will."

"Come on Rick. Let's leave these two alone." Nathen already waited outside.

***

Once they were alone neither quite new how to act. Alex finally said, "You kissed me."

Walter removed his glasses not sure where to put them. He finally set them on the table beside the bed. "I've always wanted to."

"I wish you would have. Maybe it would have made things different."

"Alex, I've been a fool. I usually am right about people but when you-"

"Please, not now."

"Ok." The words came slow, tinged with exhaustion. "Will you get in with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Always wanted to feel you next to me."

Those words proved too much for Walter. He slipped out of everything but his boxers and climbed in next to Alex. Alex moved to undress himself but Walter pushed him back and undid his jeans. Realizing the shoes had to come off first, he got out of bed and took them off, along with the socks. Then he pulled the jeans off and slipped back in bed.

"How should we do this?" Walter murmured.

"Um, I'd like to hold you." Walter noticed the green eyes would not meet his. Ignoring that fact, he moved until they could hold one another.

He sighed feeling a contentment he had not known was possible. He felt that he was finally home. "Skinner?"

"Walter."

"What?"

"My name's Walter. Use it. Ok?" He shut up suddenly, not wanting Alex to feel like he was being given orders.

"Why?"

"I love you. I know it-" He was cut off by hesitant lips that gently captured his own.

The kiss went on for an endless period. It stayed gentle and exploring their tongues making the briefest of contact. When it ended they were both breathing hard.

"I never dreamed those words would fall from your lips. I love you too but there's just no time."

"We'll make time. We should take this slow. We have a lot to work out but when we're done working things out, I want to make love with you."

"Yes. Yes, Walter I want to make love with you and we'll take all the time you need."

Snuggled in one anothers arms Walter and Alex fell asleep content and at peace.

***

Later back at the house...

"I can try to contact my people," Jeremy was saying, "but I have no way of being sure they will come. The Consortium has been brain washing my people, making them believe Earth needs to be conquered."

"Don't they see that the Consortium are a bunch of power-hungry fools?"

"Some do, but those are called traitors and hunted. We need proof so that I can show my people."

"We will help you gather that proof." Rick said calmly and I will find my mate.

"Yes, I was sent here to find him."

"I would love to sit and discuss the differences between our people but I think we could use a good night's *sleep* before tomorrow comes." As she spoke, Rian looked at them each in turn.

"If that is what you think should be done, then I will go rest." The alien known as Jeremy said.

The group broke up people, wandering off to bed.

***

Jeremy watched Mike and felt uneasiness from him but couldn't understand why. The human was walking a little too quickly and keeping distance between them that had not been there since the early days of their relationship. They reached their room and Jeremy watched Mike quickly change into sleepwear and slide under the covers.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" The words slipped out before he could stop them.

"Your government sent you."

"Of course, why else would I be here?"

"Youre royalty."

"I suppose. What does that have to do with us?"

"Do you think we'll be able to stay together?"

"Of course my people would not keep us apart. Now we must rest."

He slowly climbed into bed pulling his resisting lover into his arms. He hoped he could make the words he had just spoken true.

As he drifted off to sleep, he telepathically communicated with his government. He hoped they would listen because it would make what they were going to try to do much easier.

End part two: Revelations

tbc in part 3


End file.
